


¿A dónde fue papá?

by KittieBatch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/pseuds/KittieBatch
Summary: AU Omegaverse: Cuando las fuerzas especiales son llamadas a una última misión, Bucky debe volver a la guerra dejando a Tony y a su hijo temerosos de no volverle a ver. One Shot





	¿A dónde fue papá?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Platypus_Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/gifts), [Robyn_Moonwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Moonwater/gifts).



> Historia inspirada en la canción "María" de La Oreja de Van Gogh y Natalia Lafourcade. Y dedicada a mi Bucky/Sebby/Mi marido por ser el mejor Mapache que pudiera pedir.

**¿A dónde fue papá?**

 

Tony le dijo adiós con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, verlo partir era algo que no quería hacer, era la última misión de su escuadrón y el ejército lo dejaría en paz. Tony hizo todo lo posible porque su esposo no fuese llamado a las armas, sin embargo ni todo el peso de su dinero o apellido pudieron mantenerlos juntos.

-No llores, volveré pronto, lo prometo- Bucky consoló a su esposo, parecía sereno ante su destino, pero lo cierto era que se estaba muriendo de dolor, dejar a su familia era lo peor que pudo pasarle. Harley cumpliría cinco años el siguiente mes y le había prometido llevarlo de paseo, ahora esa promesa no se cumpliría, era una misión pactada por seis meses en el extranjero. Seis meses en que volvería a ser ese soldado entrenado para la destrucción.

Las manitas de Harley pidieron que lo cargue, Bucky toma a su hijo en brazos y lo sostiene con todo su amor, la relación que tiene con su pequeño es especial, está orgulloso de ese niño pequeño que posee los ojos de Tony y su sonrisa, su pequeño es la luz de su vida. Supo que volvió a conocer el amor cuando sostuvo por primera vez a ese pequeño ser producto del amor que le profesa Tony. Y dejarlos le desgarra el alma. 

-Papi ¿a dónde vas? ¿por qué mami llora?- así se siente morir, así es como Bucky siente su alma partirse en miles de pedazos, puede ver la expresión de miedo en su hijo, su hijo es muy inteligente, él sabe que algo está mal. 

-Escucha pequeño- dice con la voz profunda que enmascara las ganas de llorar que le provoca dejarlos -Unos hombres malos están haciendo daño a unas personas inocentes, y me pidieron que los ayude- Harley abre sus ojos emocionado.

-Mi papi es un héroe- salta en sus brazos pero se detiene cuando fija los ojos en el rostro de Tony, él no puede disimular, el Omega siente que le arrancan una parte de sí, y casi es eso, Bucky y él comparten un lazo especial, la marca del Alpha los une de formas tan íntimas que no puede ocultar su angustia, quiere retener a su esposo a su lado, quiere tenerlo junto a él. -Mami, ¿a ti no te gusta que papi sea un héroe?- Harley ha dado en el clavo, pero Tony no puede admitirlo, necesita disfrazar su dolor para no angustiar a su hijo. 

-Estoy muy emocionado porque papi va a ayudar a esas personas- sonríe y Harley acepta esa simple respuesta, aún no es tiempo de romper su inocencia, lo protegerán tanto como puedan.

Bucky da un último beso a su esposo, se unen en un abrazo largo prometiéndose en silencio que volverán a verse, Harley le desea suerte a papá y Bucky se marcha, allí empieza la ausencia, comienza el dolor que día a día Tony maquilla con una sonrisa, dedicándose a su hijo. Al inicio todo marcha bien, Harley está emocionado pensando que su papi es una especie de héroe y Tony suspira intentando que no se entere de cuán mal van las cosas, sin embargo no puede ocultar la ausencia  de él por tanto tiempo. 

-¿Ya viene Papi?- pregunta Harley el día previo a su cumpleaños, la pregunta toma por sorpresa a Tony quién se halla ausente por la noticia de su embarazo, está de un mes, esa mañana se hizo una prueba y dio positivo, fue al médico aprovechando que Pepper cuidaría a Harley y le confirmó su estado, otro bebé viene en camino y su corazón está dividido, la noticia es preciosa, hace un tiempo que buscaban un segundo hijo, sin embargo que se dé cuando Bucky no está y no hay certeza de su regreso le rompe el corazón, pero debe ser fuerte por Harley y el nuevo bebé. 

-Harley, mi amor- Tony cree que es momento de decirle la verdad, que su papá no podrá estar en su fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque se guardará el hecho que posiblemente Bucky no esté en el resto de sus vidas. -Papi quiere estar aquí, papi hace todo lo que puede por derrotar a los hombres malos y llegar a casa, pero a veces no podemos tener todo, mañana papi no vendrá, pero te prometo que nos vamos a divertir, te daré lo que quieras para tu cumpleaños, solo pídelo- el Omega espera ansioso por la respuesta de su hijo, puede adivinar lo decepcionado que está porque su papá no llegue a tiempo para soplar las velas junto a él.

-Mami ¿hice algo malo para que papi no venga?- todo el dolor del mundo está reflejado en el rostro de su hijo, sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas y sus labios tiemblan, de pronto su pequeño está llorando, puede ver el desconsuelo en él. 

-No mi amor, tu no hiciste nada malo, papi quiere estar aquí contigo pero no lo dejan volver con nosotros- explica abrazando a su bebé. Lo acuna en sus brazos calmando el llanto que ahora inunda a su hijo, debe ser fuerte por Harley, ahora más que nunca debe proteger a su familia y rogar porque Bucky vuelva sano y salvo a casa. 

Los meses pasan y Harley cada vez se cree menos el cuento del héroe, especialmente cuanto ve a su mami tan pálido, sabe que algo está mal con su mami, le da miedo perderlo también y entonces siente que está furioso por su papá por dejarlos cuando lo necesitan, él ya no quiere que sea un héroe, quiere que esté con ellos, porque ve a mami llorar todas las noches, cuando cree que él duerme llora en su habitación, acaricia su vientre y llora. Mami le dijo que pronto llegaría un hermanito, le contó que será un niño y le dijo que puede escoger el nombre, también le dijo que no tiene que tener miedo, siempre que estén juntos hay esperanza. Pero Harley ya no cree en la esperanza, él se siente vacío, recuerda que papá lo llevaba a dar paseos por la playa, recogían conchas y las llevaban a mamá de regalo, entonces mamá sonríe, cuando le llevan esas conchas mamá es feliz. Entonces una idea se asoma en su cabecita y sin decirle nada a mamá se escabulle a la playa para recoger todas las conchas que puede, pero el tiempo se le va volando y de pronto la noche se acerca, intenta volver a casa pero se ha alejado demasiado del camino que conoce. 

Tony busca a Harley desesperado, junto a Pepper y Bruce buscan por todos lados e incluso bajan a la playa, caminan por horas, incluso cuando la noche ya ha caído, están por volver a casa cuando Tony divisa a Harley dormido tras unas rocas, el alma vuelve a su cuerpo y corre a abrazarlo para llevarlo a casa. Tan pronto como están frente a la chimenea con una taza de chocolate caliente Harley pide perdón por angustiar a mamá. -Solo quería que seas feliz- entrega aquellas conchitas que recogió con tanta ilusión y Tony las recibe enternecido, abraza a su hijo y agradece por ese regalo. 

Las hojas del calendario van pasando y la pregunta recurrente de Harley es -¿A dónde fue papá?- cada día de los últimos dos meses ha hecho la misma pregunta y Tony no tiene una respuesta clara, él también se pregunta lo mismo, a veces imagina que está en el desierto, otras veces en la jungla, a veces cree que en la playa, hay posibilidades infinitas, sin embargo lo único cierto es que han pasado ya siete meses desde que Bucky partió y eso lo angustia, escuchó que han llegado cartas a las familias de algunos miembros del escuadrón de su esposo, esas cartas son la confirmación del miedo más grande, han muerto. Tony ahora teme cada vez que el cartero aparece, su corazón se estruja cuando ve al hombre dejar sobres tras sobres en su buzón. 

Otro mes pasa y Tony está por terminar el embarazo, apenas puede moverse y Harley se ha dedicado a cuidar a su mami y a su hermanito, juntos se sientan en el porche a ver caer el sol y suspiran, ambos compartiendo la ausencia del esposo y padre, los días son vacíos sin Bucky. Ese Alpha tosco y serio que logró colarse en el corazón de Tony, alguna vez fue un caballero pero la vida en el ejército lo volvió un lobo feroz, sin embargo desde que Bucky puso sus ojos en Tony recuperó sus viejos hábitos, lo conquistó a la antigua, con flores y paseos largos, aunque parecía un método anticuado a Tony le resultó dulce, aquel militar era el Alpha que siempre buscó y le llegó  de improvisto una tarde de Abril que recogía conchas en la playa, así se conocieron.

Tony cada vez se iba apagando más, Harley lo notaba, mami estaba demasiado delgado, a pesar que la tía Pepper intentaba cuidarlo parecía que la tristeza lo estaba matando, Bruce advirtió que no podría tener un parto natural, era muy peligroso con lo deteriorada que se halla su salud, debe subir de peso, lo sabe, pero aunque come y sigue la dieta que le han impuesto, tiene la sensación de que desaparece, lo único que lo hace aferrarse a la vida es Harley, por lo ha intentado todo, pero no sabe si pueda mejorar, lo está matando ya no sentir a Bucky, al inicio lo percibía gracias a la marca, pero ahora ya no está, hace meses que no lo siente y eso lo pone peor. 

-Mami- Harley le ofrece otra cucharada de crema de maní, él la acepta con gusto -Mami, promete que no me dejarás como lo hizo papi- pide su hijo sacudiéndole el dolor.

-Jamás- dice serio -Mami no irá a ningún lado- Esa noche van a dormir abrazados, Harley decide dormir con su mami porque tiene la sensación que si lo deja solo se va a evaporar. 

Casi han pasado nueve meses desde que Bucky se marchó y Tony se prepara para el parto, por fin ha subido de peso y tiene más color, planean que sea un parto normal, ya le explicó a Harley que tiene que quedarse unos días con la tía Pepper, le contó que tiene que hacerlo porque en el hospital no lo dejarán estar -Será un día o dos, entonces volveremos todos a casa y tu hermanito llegará conmigo- promete abrazando a su hijo, ya no guarda esperanza, se aferra entonces a sus hijos y a la idea de que debe cuidarlos solo, criarlos y enseñarles que papá no tuvo opción pero que jamás deseó abandonarlos. 

Tony se despierta un día con increíble buen humor, es abril, la naturaleza parece brillar más de lo habitual y eso le trae buenos recuerdos, pronto será su aniversario, ellos decidieron casarse en la misma fecha en que se conocieron. Suspira bebiendo de su vaso de leche tibia y descansa la vista en la playa, el sonido del mar, la luz del sol anunciando un nuevo día, entonces cierra los ojos e imagina que Bucky regresa, sí, casi lo puede ver entrar con su uniforme y esa sonrisa gentil, se muere por ver sus ojos azules y  escuchar su voz profunda llamando su nombre. Puede verlo llegar hasta la cocina y abrazarlo en silencio, incluso puede sentir su mentón recargarse en su cuello y las amplias y cálidas manos de su esposo rodear su ya enorme vientre, aspira y le parece que realmente siente el aroma de Bucky, un quejido escapa de sus labios y no puede evitar soltarse a llorar. 

-Por favor no llores- es la voz de su esposo, abre los ojos y se encuentra con que no lo ha imaginado, realmente Bucky está allí, abrazándolo, acariciando su vientre con la misma ternura con que lo hizo cuando esperaban por Harley. 

-¿Eres real?- debe preguntar, pues quizás esté soñando y cuando despierte todo sea igual, él seguirá ausente. 

-Perdón por tardar tanto- dice suave -Me costó mucho regresar, pero jamás te dejaría, nunca dejaría a mi familia.

Tony lo abraza con fuerza, se aferra a él sollozando, dejando fluir todo el miedo que experimentó esos meses de ausencia, recuerda entonces que Harley pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz, su hijo pidió que su papá volviera antes de que nazca su hermanito y justo faltan unos días antes de la fecha. 

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunta Bucky besando el vientre de su esposo.

-Solo unos días, llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿Mami?- es la voz de Harley bajando por las escaleras. 

-Ven cariño, hay una sorpresa para ti de la estrella fugaz- anuncia Tony y Harley corre a los brazos de su papá comenzando a llorar, Bucky nota cuán grande se ha puesto su hijo en esos meses, le ha crecido el cabello, es más alto y ha comenzado a mudar dientes. Ahora que vuelven a estar juntos ya nada los puede separar, le han dado la licencia definitiva, ya no pertenece al ejército y eso está bien, no volverá a dejar a su familia, él sabe que estuvo a segundos de morir y va a jugar con la muerte otra vez, lo único que necesita en esta vida es a su familia, su esposo y sus hijos. Ellos son y serán el amor de su vida.


End file.
